Lo que ésto ha logrado
by Tsumae
Summary: Por culpa de una confusión los sentimientos de ambos sobre su relación se han distorsionado, pero, ¿la confianza y la esperanza de ambos serán más fuertes en ellos para volver? [Takari /Leve Taiora y Mimato /Reto para Jell Brown] [Capítulo 2: ¡Up!]
1. Confusión

¡Buenas, gente! Aquí con mi nuevo fic de Digimon. Perteneciente del foro de retos de Digimon **"Tómalo o déjalo" **donde las únicas parejas que se verán serán Taiora, Mimato, Takari y Kenyako (pero no cuenta esa porque sí tuvieron happy ending (?).

Este fic es por y para **Jell Brown** que fue tan mala gente que me retó y como yo soy un pan de Dios o una hueca acepté (?) Ok no xDD. Nee, en fin. También se lo dedico a **HikariCaelum** que ama a la pareja, y que se lo quería recompensar por mi anterior y primer fic Takari. Así que es matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Así que espero que a todos les guste en especial a Jell y a Hikari que me ha costado horrores hacerlo. No soy buena con los dramas amorosos, y menos si se trata de esta pareja que es bastante dulce y que no le veo las complicaciones amorosas (ni ninguna en realidad) en la vida.

Decidí hacer un two-shot. Porque luego quiero ver cómo le termino y ver si le puedo dar algo más de drama y travas. A menos que milagrosamente se me ocurra más cosas y sea más largo. Lo dudo pero mi idea en sí y al final será terminarlo xDD.

¡Así que lean a gusto!

**Summary:** A veces vivimos en un mundo demasiado bueno que una extraña situación, por simple que sea logra desestabilizarnos. Eso es algo que conocerán Kari y T.K. Por culpa de una confusión los sentimientos de ambos sobre su relación se han distorsionado, pero, ¿la confianza y la esperanza de ambos serán más fuertes en ellos para volver?

**Pareja:** Takari (Takeru "T.K" x Hikari "Kari").

**Rating:** K+ por ahora. Creo.

**Palabras:** 4.858.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores que terminaron de arruinar mis ilusiones fangirlistas (?).

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Lo que esto ha logrado…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

¿Desde cuándo Kari tardaba tanto? Ella era siempre la primera en llegar a sus citas, no al revés. Claro que no es que llegara tarde simplemente porque sí, si llegaba tarde era por diferentes motivos: el club de baloncesto, ayudar a su madre a limpiar o haciendo un trabajo del colegio.

Miró nuevamente la hora en su celular, hacía media hora que Kari tendría que haber llegado y no llegaba, ¿qué podría haber hecho que lograra retrasar a Kari? Se preguntaba mentalmente el joven de cabellos dorados, con cierta impaciencia.

Se encontraba en un parque de diversiones. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro riendo felices, los padres tratando de controlarlos y luego…estaban las parejas felices que se abrazaban como si fuese el fin del mundo.

No estaba celoso, él nunca fue un joven que sintiera celos por lo que veía o se imaginaba a menos que SÍ hubiese una razón para serlo. Y con Kari jamás lo hubo, le tenía bastante confianza y la conocía mejor que nadie, hasta mejor que su propio hermano Tai, claro que Tai ni siquiera sabía el color favorito de Kari y que era el rosa claro seguido del amarillo.

Así que haciendo lo más humanamente correcto nuevamente sacó su celular y telefoneó el número de Hikari. La llamó.

—¿Eh? —abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿por qué no contestaba? ¡Kari siempre contestaba! Excepto en clases y cuando dormía, pero sino siempre tenía un momento hablar con él.

Había algo raro. Quizás Kari tuvo un retraso o le había surgido un problema. Sonrió para sí mismo, consolándose con esa idea, sí, eso debía ser. Le mandó un mensaje, no hubo respuesta.

El rubio se levantó de la banca que ocupaba y caminó un poco, debía distraerse un poco, si Kari no llegaba en veinte minutos se iría. Aunque le dolía, era la primera vez que le hacían algo así y encima fuese Kari aquella persona.

Aquél parque era bastante grande, si no se conocía bien el lugar uno podría llegar a perderse. Por suerte el rubio ya había ido unas cuantas veces con sus amigos y su novia.

Así que sin más dejó que sus pies le guiaran por el lugar. A la deriva. Sus ojos azules observaron el bello cielo que se le era otorgado y una sensación de melancolía llegaba a su pecho, una sensación extraña, placentera a la vez. Era increíble pensar cómo las cosas tan insignificantes y tan corrientes podían despertar tantos recuerdos y sentimientos de una sola estocada.

Pero había algo con lo que no contaba y era ver a su querida novia con otro chico, ¿quién era ese? Pudo ver como Kari reía por algo que decía el chico, y como a la vez ponía su mano en su hombro, ¿por qué tanta confianza? ¡¿Y por qué justo hoy?!

Ahora el chico se había puesto de espalda no dejando ver a la castaña, aquello alertó más al joven, pero peor fue cuando se abrazaron…

No entendía por qué seguía ahí parado, como si sus pies hubiesen sido clavados con estacas en el suelo y mirando aquella escena de obvia infidelidad.

No podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían, debía ser una gran mentira, en su cabeza se comenzaron a inventar suposiciones que negaban lo que él esperaba que fuese mentira.

Y quizás siguió ahí, esperando a que ella misma le diese una explicación. Esperando con cierta chispa de esperanza que todo aquello fuese mentira.

Pero al ver el rostro sorprendido de Kari cuando dejó de abrazarse con el chico, logró, tristemente confirmar sus dudas. Esas dudas que esperaba que no fueran ciertas.

En el rostro de T.K se formó una sonrisa, pero no era la sonrisa alegre y comprensiva de siempre. Sino todo lo contrario, aquella sonrisa era de despedida.

Kari se asustó por esa sonrisa, ¿acaso había pasado algo malo? ¡No!, ¿acaso…había mal interpretado aquél abrazo? ¿Qué había pensado?

—Creo que ya no hay nada más qué decir, Kari…

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría en el corazón de la castaña… ¿Estaba terminando con ella?

—¡Espera, T.K!

Pero antes de que pudiese ir corriendo a buscar al rubio una mano la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

—Déjalo, ya entenderá… —y observó detenidamente los ojos verdes y fríos del chico que la acompañaba.

…Y ella no pudo hacer nada más que llorar, ¿acaso no tendría que hacer nada? ¿Sólo sentir impotencia?

Y sólo se sintió peor cuando su acompañante la abrazó nuevamente, queriendo consolarla, porque sabía que por aquél abrazo T.K se había ido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Soltó un suspiro, caminando hacia las calles de Odaiba, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la vista baja, pensativo, es que acaso no podía creer lo que había visto sus ojos, debía ser una mentira, una horrible mentira. ¿Por qué justamente Kari? La persona de la cuál más confiaba y de la que estaba enamorado. Sentía cómo millones de agujas se incrustaban en su pecho y le faltaba el aire para respirar.

Porque no sólo le había traicionado sus sentimientos, sino también su confianza.

Se sorprendió cuando había llegado a la casa de su hermano y su padre. Abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa ante la casualidad. Luego, se acercó a la puerta, sorprendiéndose al verla abierta y entonces, entró con gesto preocupado.

—¿Hay alguien? —preguntó al ver que no había nadie en la sala. —Qué extraño… —dijo mientras se giraba lentamente…hasta que…

—¡Boo!

Y de pronto unas manos lo agarraron de la cintura logrando que gritara demasiado fuerte y luego escuchó el sonido de una olla caerse.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! —salió el rubio mayor, llevando un amasador de palo en la mano y un delantal azul que en otra situación hubiese sido cómico.

Y luego, se comenzó a escuchar una fuerte y cantarina risa.

—¡Mimi! —gritaron ambos rubios, observando a la castaña.

—E-eso ha si-sido tan gracioso…—decía, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos.

—¡No, no lo es! —gritaron nuevamente al unísono.

—Casi me da un infarto… —dijo el menor, tratando de reincorporarse. Mimi observó que su semblante era diferente.

—¿Te ha pasado algo, T.K?

Matt arqueó una ceja al escuchar la pregunta de su novia, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Si hacia ratos nomás lo había asustado al pobre.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo el Takaishi, con una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro.

—¿Tiene que ver con algo de tu hobby de escritor? ¿Con el club de Básquet? Mira que no se me dan bien ninguno de los dos, así que le tendrás que pedir ayuda a otro…

El menor negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Terminé…con Kari… —aún el no podía creer en sus propias palabras.

La mirada que recibió de su pareja demostró que él no era el único que pensaba que aquello era mentira.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? —la chica lo miró escéptica. —Estamos hablando de Kari, de Kari Kamiya, ¡tu alma gemela!

—Sí, sí… —eso cada vez se sentía peor…

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Hoy no tenían una cita, verdad? —preguntó esta vez Matt, encendiendo un cigarrillo y recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su pareja.

—La esperé en el parque, le mandé mensajes, la llamé. No contestó. Y luego la vi con otro… —mientras continuaba con la oración miraba el suelo, sintiendo dolor en el pecho.

—¿Con otro? ¿Cómo? —preguntó la castaña, mientras fruncía el ceño, imaginándose la escena.

—Se abrazaron, y cuando la vi no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó mirándome…

—Eso es muy extraño… —susurró el Ishida, con el cigarrillo en sus labios.

—Pero, si se quedó mirándote y ni siquiera se ha detenido…es porque algo ocultaba… —dijo Mimí, en gesto pensativo.

—¿Qué me era infiel? —una sonrisa triste y cínica se vio en el rostro de Takeru, tan diferente a él.

—¡Oh! —dijo Mimi, abrazando al menor por el cuello, dándole consuelo.

Yamato por su parte puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano. —Vamos a comer algo, te hará bien.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

La menor de los Kamiya caminó en silencio, hasta su casa, le había dicho al chico de ojos verdes que no la acompañara, le costó convencerle hasta que finalmente el chico le dijo que la llamaría luego para ver cómo estaba y que luego hablaría con el rubio. Pero le había dicho que no lo llamara, que ella se encargaría de solucionarlo todo.

Aunque le costara…

Una vez llegó a su casa pudo ver a Tai y a Sora jugando a los vídeo-juegos. Les sonrió, sintiendo una sensación parecida a la envidia y melancolía.

—¡Kari! ¡¿Qué haces tan temprano?! ¿No te ibas a ver con T.K?

Y aquella pregunta inocente y sin malas intenciones logró sólo hacer que la castaña saliera corriendo.

—¡Kari!

—¡Jajaja! ¡Gol, Sora! ¡Por distraída…!¿adónde vas, Sora? ¿Y el partido?

Todo fue muy rápido. Sora había salido corriendo en dirección a la escalera donde había ido Kari y Tai no pudo dejar de disfrutar su gol a su novia porque se había ido.

Se levantó y puso pausa en el juego. Justo cuando le iba ganando. Esperaba que lo de Kari fuese sólo tonterías de mujeres, como que T.K no había notado su nueva camiseta o algo así.

Fue hasta el dormitorio de su hermana y lo que vio lo dejó helado: Kari lloraba en el hombro de Sora mientras ésta la abrazaba, por impulso se acercó hasta la cama dónde estaban y miró con preocupación a ambas muchachas. Puso su mano en el hombro de la menor.

—¿Kari?

Kari levantó su rostro inundado de lágrimas para mirar a su hermano mayor. —T-Tai… —y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó contra su pecho, buscando su consuelo, su valor que él tenía para que ella dejara de llorar.

—¡Kari! ¡Por favor, habla! ¡Me estás asustado! —gritó Tai, casi fuera de sí, sentía un gran mareo, producto de la confusión. Agarró de sus brazos a su hermana para mirarla a la cara.

—¡T.K!

—¡¿Qué pasó con T.K?!

—Tai, T.K rompió con Kari —dijo Sora, tratando de ser la que pusiera calma en aquella situación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No entiendo nada! —volvió a decir Tai, sorprendido, demasiado sorprendido, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

—P-porque cree qu-que lo engañé… —habló la menor, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

—¿Cómo es que cree que lo engañaste? —esta vez fue la voz de Sora.

—Porque me abracé con otro chico… —se apretó los dientes.

—¿Y por qué te abrazaste con otro chico? —Tai fruncía el ceño.

Hikari y Sora lo miraron un tanto ofendidas.

—Nos estábamos despidiendo. —Suspiró, buscando calmarse. —Fue así, yo tenía que encontrarme con T.K que teníamos una cita. Pero antes iba a juntarme con éste chico…

—¿Le estabas metiendo los cuernos a T.K? —y la mirada que recibió Taichi por parte de las dos chicas logró silenciarlo.

—Bueno, sólo pregunté —dijo el moreno, avergonzado.

—En fin, continúa, Kari —Sora colocó su mano encima de la mano de la menor, dándole apoyo.

—Con éste chico me iba a juntar ya que me había dado un regalo para T.K.

—¡Espera! ¿Quién ese ése chico del que hablas?

—Tai, deja que Kari nos explique bien cómo fue todo —decía Sora. Suspirando, a veces Tai llegaba ser tan "oportuno".

—Bueno, ése chico es el hijo de un escritor. T.K admira a ése escritor y quería pedirle al chico si me podría conseguir el nuevo libro del mismo autografiado. Ya que T.K no había podido comprar el libro porque ya se habían vendido en todas las tiendas. Pensé que sería un lindo regalo de aniversario ya que llevamos dos años juntos —el rostro de Kari se había tomado cada vez más rojo mientras hablaba. —Además, el chico me debía un favor ya que le he estado ayudando con las clases de fotografía.

—Así que ha sido todo una confusión —decía Tai, sentándose ahora en la silla de escritorio de su hermana, poniendo la silla al revés, sus piernas abiertas y sus brazos apoyados encima del respaldo de la silla, de manera bien masculina.

—¿Y no has hablado con T.K? —preguntó Sora.

—Traté, pero no me contesta los mensajes ni las llamadas. Fui a su casa pero su madre me dijo que no sabía dónde estaba…

—Entonces, todo ha sido una confusión. ¿No sería buena que hablaras con T.K y le dijeras que todo había sido una confusión? —opinó la pelirroja, poniendo nuevamente su mano en el hombro ajeno.

—No puedo hacerlo… —decía Kari, bajando su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el mayor de los Kamiya, mirando a su hermana sin entender.

—Porque siento que ha perdido la confianza en mí —dijo la más joven, abrazándose a sí misma, solamente ella sabía lo que sentía. Su conexión con T.K era tan fuerte que aún no podía entender cómo el rubio ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar lo que ella le tenía que decir, si no había podido hacer eso, ¿de verdad era su verdadero amor? ¿De verdad su conexión era tan fuerte como ella creía hasta hace unas pocas horas?

Inseguridad, miedo, impotencia, duda, aquellos sentimientos comenzaron a aparecer en la mente y en el corazón de Kari, ¿estaría exagerando sus suposiciones? ¿O aquello era una señal?

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ese día Takeru se había levantado de la cama de su padre con un gran dolor en la cabeza y mil pensamientos circulando en la misma. Se frotaba la cabeza casi tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se hundiría un pedazo de cráneo en el cerebro.

—¡Ey, dormilón, levántate! —pudo escuchar a su hermano y lo que vio lo dejó ciego.

—¡Es sólo la luz, llorón! —Volvió a decir el mayor al ver el rostro adolorido de T.K. —Ven, vamos a desayunar. Mimi está haciendo el desayuno —y cuando había dicho esas palabras ya no estaba.

El joven Takaishi se levantó con cansancio de la cama y se arregló un poco el cabello mientras se calzaba las pantuflas de su padre que, obviamente le quedaban enormes. Pero no sentía ánimos de ponerse sus zapatos.

El dulce olor a café y _waffles_ lo abrazó con los brazos abiertos, siendo casi un consuelo para él y sin más saludó a la pareja y a su padre, que lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

—T.K., ¿qué ha pasado con Kari? —¿Por qué no le preguntó educadamente "cómo estás"?. No hacía falta que fuese tan directo.

—Eeh, bueno… —Takeru tragó saliva antes de hablar. —Algo así…

—¿Cómo qué algo así? —Hiroaki arqueó una ceja, mirando al rubio menor.

—Papá… —habló Yamato, cortando con aquél momento incómodo. Mimi terminó sirviendo los cuatro platos en la mesa.

—¡Ey, Mimi! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí? —preguntó el Takaishi, interrumpiendo con el incómodo momento.

Mimi lo miró sin entender pero luego asintió. —Sí, ellos ya saben que estoy aquí, claro que a papi no le gusta mucho —rió infantil. —Pero les hago un favor, necesitan un rato a solas —dijo, guiñando un ojo.

T.K inteligentemente decidió no preguntar más y sólo pudo decir un simple: "aaah". Tampoco quería saber dónde había dormido la castaña, pero se lo imaginaba. Así que decidió preguntar otra cosa:

—Papá, tú, ¿dónde dormiste? —Hiroaki levantó la cara, con el waffle en su boca.

—En el "sogá" —luego al ver la cara de Mimi se sonrojó y tragó: —Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa. Mimi rió divertida y Matt suspiró, avergonzado.

—Papá —dijo Matt, llevándose la mano en la cara mientras Mimi reía y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"_Al menos no hablan de lo mío"_ pensó T.K, comiendo los _waffles_ hechos por Mimi y bebiendo jugo de naranja.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, varias veces Mimi trató de alivianar la tensión del ambiente contando alguna anécdota de su vivencia en Estados Unidos pero las partes en donde mencionaba a Michael no pareció caerle muy bien al rubio mayor, además de otras anécdotas y curiosidades neoyorquinas que en otro momento hubiesen sido interesantes.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, Mimi y Matt recogieron la mesa y Hiroaki se despidió de los tres para ir a su trabajo.

—Bien, yo debería irme a casa, mamá debe estar preocupada por mí —mentó Takeru, recostándose con desgana en la mesa de la cocina.

—Tranquilo, Takeru-kun, ya le avisamos a la señora Nancy que estabas aquí y le dijimos que pasarías aquí la noche también —comentó la joven Tachikawa, poniéndole una mano amigable en su hombro.

Takeru le sonrió a Mimi, agradeciéndole las molestias, mas soltó un suspiro. Matt lo miró mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Hablarás con Kari, ¿verdad? —preguntó el mayor apoyando su codo en la mesa, T.K lo miró sin entender.

—Sí, hablaré con ella… —¿no era obvio que lo haría?

—Pues es mejor que te apures, Mimi le contó a Yolei y sabes lo boca suelta que es Yolei…

—¡¿Q-qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste…

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Lo sabrá toda la condenada escuela!

—¡Ey! ¡No me hagan sentir como la culpable! —la castaña frunció el ceño, medio molesta. —Yo le pedí expresamente a Yolei que no dijera nada…

—¿Y tú crees que Yolei guardará el secreto? Qué ingenua —dijo Yamato, casi divertido.

—Lo sé ,—la castaña suspiro. —Lo siento, T.K. No debí haber hablado con Yolei. Lo siento —en el rostro de la chica se formó un rostro que parecía pedir disculpa a gritos. Matt la acercó a ella abrazándole la cabeza y besándole la cabeza y luego la mejilla. T.K simplemente la tomó de la mano sonriéndole.

—No te disculpes, Mimi. Yo fui el culpable. —el semblante del menor se volvió casi nostálgico.

—T.K. no te culpes. Aquí nadie tiene la culpa —razonó el mayor de los tres. —Sólo ha sido una confusión. Ve y habla con Kari, ella te perdonará. Son el uno para el otro…

Era gracioso para T.K pensar que las personas que daban consejos no pudiesen aplicarlo en su vida. Pero le entendía. De afuera todo es sencillo, pero cuando uno debía ponerse en los zapatos del otro…ahí estaba el dilema.

—¡Bien! Hablaré con Kari y arreglaremos las cosas —una sonrisa esperanzadora se formó en el rostro del muchacho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

La castaña se había levantado con unas grandes orejas en su rostro y una sensación de vacío en el estómago, la pequeña Kamiya se salió de su cama y observó en la cama de arriba a su hermano dormir plácidamente, como si nada le ocurriese en su mundo, babeando un poco la almohada y escuchándose su respiración, sonrió, al menos ya no sentía esa doble culpabilidad por preocuparlo, él no se lo merecía.

Fue a lavarse los dientes, se duchó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Veía a su padre y a su madre preparando el desayuno.

—¡Kari! ¡Pero qué cara tienes! ¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó su madre, acercándose a su hija. —¿No estarás enferma? —volvió a decir, poniendo su mano en la frente de la pequeña.

—¡Oh, no, mamá! N-no es nada, de verdad —le dijo, sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa un tanto fingida. Su madre suspiró, no le gustaba que sus hijos les ocultasen cosas.

—Hija, si estás cansada no vayas a la escuela entonces.

Y aquello fue como prender todas las alarmas en la cabeza de la chica, ¡las clases! ¡Hoy vería a Takeru!

—¡Kari, tesoro! ¡Estás pálida! —su padre, se levantó apresuradamente y se acercó a su hija.

—¡N-no se preocupen! Estoy bien, en serio —Kari les sonrió. Odiaba mentirles, deseaba decirles que no, que no estaba bien, que sentía un nudo en el estómago y quería sólo llorar, pero sabía que no podía. Tenía que hablar con T.K a como diera lugar, no por nada era la hermana de Taichi.

—Pero, Kari. No te noto bien —dijo su madre. A veces los jóvenes eran tan tercos.

—No, madre. En serio. Estoy bien…

Sí, "estoy bien", esas dos palabras sin duda eran las más hipócritas que podría haber, usadas como un escudo para… ¿para qué? Para no preocupar solamente, pero, ¿hasta cuándo ayudarían esas palabras? ¿Hasta que se marchitase? ¿Hasta que no tuviese el valor para admitir: "no, no estoy bien"? ¿Aquello era un acto de cobardía…o un acto de preocupación?

—Si tú lo dices —dijo el padre, no muy convencido. Volviendo a sentarse en la mesa y comiendo unos _hotcakes_, que seguramente estaban enfriándose.

—Bueno, Kari, cuando te sientas con ánimos puedes contarnos lo que te sucede. Ahora llama a tu hermano… ¡ah, no, ya está!

Y justo llegaba Taichi con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre, ya vestido para ir al colegio. Soltó un bostezo antes de saludar:

—Buenos días, ¿hay _hotcakes_? —preguntó esperanzado, tomando asiento en la mesa redonda mientras Kari hacía lo mismo.

Taichi le lanzó una mirada a Hikari, preguntándole en silencio cómo se encontraba, mas, recibió una sonrisa. No le convenció.

Desayunaron en un incómodo silencio. Kari se sentía culpable, se sentía responsable del mismo. Una vez terminaron de desayunar se fueron al colegio.

En el trayecto se encontraron con Sora que se acercó a ellos y caminaron juntos.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Sora, tomando la mano de Tai que fue correspondida.

—¡Hola, Sora! —saludaron alegres, uno con una sonrisa radiante en l rostro, la otra, sólo por compromiso.

—¿Y bien, Kari? ¿Hablarás con T.K? —preguntó la pelirroja, mirándola con preocupación.

Kari hubiese decidido no hablar de aquello pero sabía que era inevitable, porque sabía que T.K no eran como las demás parejas que discutían, es más, rara vez discutían.

—He de suponer —dijo, suspirando.

—Kari, en algún momento tendrás que hablar con él, no puedes dejar que una tonta confusión haga terminar una relación casi tan perfecta como la de ustedes —dijo de manera sabia la pelirroja.

Hikari sabía que tenía razón, después de todo Sora siempre había sido la voz de la razón. Pero se sentía insegura, demasiado, no podía entender cómo Takeru ni siquiera se hubiese detenido a escucharla hablar.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Lo sé, Sora. Pero…tengo miedo… —dijo, bajando su cabeza. Tai le revolvió su cabello con su otra mano.

—Ya, ya. Mira, tú hazle caso a Sora y habla con él, si no te escucha o no te cree… —empezó a decir, soltando la mano de la pelirroja y golpeando con su puño derecho la palma de su mano izquierda. —Ya verá ese rubio mal teñido —y terminó con una sonrisa casi sádica en su rostro.

Sora y Hikari pensaron que era mejor que Tai no se acercara a T.K y cuando se miraron a los ojos supieron que pensaban lo mismo.

—¿No pensarás pegarle o sí? —preguntó Sora, arqueando una ceja.

—No, no, Sora. Será una plática de machos —y así se golpeó el pecho como si él se tratase de un gorila.

—Esto no terminará bien —Sora se llevó la mano a la frente, suspirando de paso.

Kari le sonrió a su hermano, sabía que quería ayudarla, a su muy primitiva manera. Y lo agradecía infinitamente.

—Tai, hermano. Agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero es algo que concierne a mí y a T.K.. No quiero causarles problemas a ti ni a los demás —la sonrisa amable y dulce de Kari logró calmarle.

—Está bien, Kari. Pero si te hace algo malo va a tener que hablar conmigo —y le puso la mano n su hombro. Tai era tan terco…

—No hará falta… —esperaba poder creer en sus palabras. —Yo, no dejaré que las cosas malas arruinen mi lo que formé con T.K. No dejaré que las adversidades se interpongan en medio…—su rostro pareció adquirir luz al igual que su mirada. Debía creer, T.K le decía que debía creer en sus palabras para que fuesen reales y ella lo haría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

El rubio Takaishi había llegado temprano a la escuela. Había ido a la casa que compartía con su madre para vestirse con el clásico uniforme verde de colegio donde antes asistía su hermano mayor, Tai, Sora e Izzy. Llevaba su sombrero de siempre y la mochila a un lado.

Hoy aclararía las cosas con Kari y volvieran a hacer la pareja feliz de siempre y aquél incidente quedaría en el olvido o quizás lo aprovecharía para escribirlo en algún cuento. Le gustaba usar situaciones que había vivido para así hacerlas más realistas.

Caminaba solo por el colegio, Mimi no lo acompañó puesto que Matt se había encargado de llevarla en su moto a pesar de que la castaña no quería, debido a algo de lo que no quería hablar…ni mucho menos recordar.

Ya se encontraba en la entrada del colegio, soltó un suspiro mientras miraba la puerta, bien. ¿Debía hablar con Hikari ahora o después? ¿Y si la veía ahora? ¿Qué le iba a decir?

"_Sólo dile lo siento, sólo eso"_ se decía mentalmente mientras suspiraba. Esperando llegar a una cabellera corta de color castaño.

Ahora comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, ¿cómo era posible que una situación tan simple podría ponerle así? En algún otro momento hubiese pensado que era algo increíble pero, ¿ahora? Literalmente quería mandar todo al demonio…

—¡T.K., eres tú! —una voz aniñada llamó su atención y ladeó la cabeza a un lado, encontrándose con…

—¡Catherine! —gritó el rubio sorprendido al ver a la rubia allí, ¿justo con ella debía encontrarse?

La susodicha sonrió al escuchar su nombre de los labios ajenos y ni lenta ni perezosa le tomó de las manos.

—Escuché lo de tu rompimiento con Kamiya —el rubio menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cómo se había enterado?

—¡Yolei! —gritó sorprendido, era obvio, ¡Yolei le habrá contado a medio mundo!

—Sí, lo escuché de ella —apretó un poco más su agarre, quizás para tener más atención. —Y déjame decirte que si necesitas un oído comprensivo en estos momentos, me tienes a tu entera disposición.

—Eem, gracias, Catherine —la joven sonrió ante las palabras del rubio aunque aquellas palabras habían sido dichas con poco entusiasmo y convencimiento, sólo dichas de manera educada.

—No me agradezcas, sé que se siente cuando una persona no te merece —su blanca mano se dirigió a la mejilla del rubio. Éste la miró sorprendido. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando ella?

—Ca-Catherine, creo que te estás confundiendo…sí, pasó algo con Kari pero yo…

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! —el grito de la rubia logró dejar casi sordo al chico que se alejó de la impresión, miró a todos lados. —¡Si yo la he visto! A tu "preciosa" Kari con otro… —una sonrisa mezclada con la tristeza, la ira y la burla se vio en el rostro de la joven. Esa sonrisa…era tan hermosa y a la vez tan cruel…no le gustó.

—E-estás mintiendo, Catherine… —contradijo el rubio. —Kari no es así…ella jamás…

—¡¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?! ¡A mí! —la rubia sacó su celular y le mostró una foto. —¡Dime, qué ves en ella!

Los ojos del Takaishi se abrieron con más sorpresa, en ella salía aquél chico de la otra vez con Kari en una cafetería, ambos sonriendo.

—No…no puede ser. Yo, yo sólo estoy confundido —quiso mentirse.

—¡T.K, por favor! Eres demasiado bueno… ¿acaso siempre ves el lado inocente de las cosas?

Takeru la miró, consternado. Observó sus expresiones, ¿estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Por qué sentía que no debía creer en sus palabras?

—Tú…. ¿en serio me estás diciendo la verdad…?

Y lo que vio lo dejó al lado, pudo ver los ojos cobrizos de la chica que lo había confundido.

—¡Kari! —corrió detrás de ella cuando la chica huyó de sus ojos zafiro.

Catherine se quedó quieta, ¿cómo es que aún podía creerle? Era una cualidad que amaba del rubio, pero en esos momentos era algo que odiaba de él…

—Maldita, Kamiya…tiene tanta suerte y no se da cuenta…—pudo ver que mucha gente se había quedado mirando al discusión y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. —¡Mé-métanse en sus asuntos! —era una joven muy tranquila, pero no por eso no tenía uñas para defenderse.

Y cerca de ahí había unos jóvenes que miraron todo en silencio.

—Vaya, esto es malo…—la voz de Mimi rompió el silencio.

—Pobre Kari y T.K. No puede ser que una confusión haya causado tanto alboroto…seguro no irán a clases por esto…—esa fue la voz de Sora.

—Hay que darles tiempo, no sé por qué hay tanto alboroto… —Matt suspiró con cierta frustración.

—Bueno, chicos. Creo que dependerá de nosotros el que se regresen a la normalidad… —la voz de Tai hizo su aparición dejando a los tres sorprendidos.

—¿No deberíamos dejar que arreglen el conflicto ellos dos solos? —preguntó Mimi con cierto tinte de timidez.

—Pues, si no lo arreglan y se pelean haremos que se reconcilien —la voz del líder pareció convencerlo a ambos. —Sora y yo hablaremos con Kari y Matt y Mimi con T.K. ¿les parece? —asintieron.

—¿Y qué pasará con Catherine…? ¿Y Davis? Seguro él aprovechará la situación para acercarse a Kari…—Yamato arqueó una ceja, serio.

—Ellos no interferirán en nada, si Kari y T.K se aman de verdad —nuevamente Sora volvió a ser la voz de la razón del grupo.

—Muy bien, está decidido. Ellos volverán a estar juntos…

Asintieron con la cabeza en silencio y los cuatro se fueron por diferentes caminos. Ya sabrían cómo hacer para que ambos jóvenes estuviesen juntos. Lo sabrían, estaban seguros de eso. No dejarían que algo tan tonto harían que sus hermanos, sus amigos tuviesen caminos separados.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

Okie, aquí está el fic. Espero les haya gustado. Espero también que no hubiese nada de OoC con ningún personaje, excepto Catherine que aquí me da igual. No la odio, hasta me cae algo bien pero no me importa mucho que le pase lol. Cuando tenga imaginación la continuaré y terminaré y yay (?). Si alguna tiene alguna sugerencia ésta será gratamente agradecida.

Obviamente incluiré a Davis y a ese chico misterioso. Mi problema reside en ser tan poco romántica y/o dramática amorosa que ha salido así el fic. LOL.

Sin más qué decir espero que en la próxima semana (me haré un descansito) pueda continuar y terminar el desenlace de la historia. Ya que es una pareja que realmente es un reto para mí, en verdad. Así que yo huyo a esconderme de los reviews malos y de las críticas especiales de Marta (?) que por suerte ninguna me ha tocado, no sé si es un halago o un desprecio (?) ok noxDDD

¡Bye gente, hasta la próxima!


	2. Palos en la rueda

¡Hola! –asoma la cabeza, asustada (?)-

¡Ok, no saben lo que me ha costado terminar éste cap! Desde que subí el anterior hasta hoy xD. Razones: flojera, falta de inspiración y que cuando ésta llegara me la cortaran :C

Dedicado a Jell Brown que lo pidió. A HikariCaelum que ama a la pareja, a quiénes dejaron review y lo pusieron a favoritos y a quién lo lea y sea fan de la pareja xD.

**Summary:** A veces vivimos en un mundo demasiado bueno que una extraña situación, por simple que sea logra desestabilizarnos. Eso es algo que conocerán Kari y T.K. Por culpa de una confusión los sentimientos de ambos sobre su relación se han distorsionado, pero, ¿la confianza y la esperanza de ambos serán más fuertes en ellos para volver?

**Pareja:** Takari (Takeru "T.K" x Hikari "Kari").

**Rating:** K+ (aun sigue manteniéndose).

**Palabras:** 5.670.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores que terminaron de arruinar mis ilusiones fangirlistas x2(?).

Las explicaciones de todo están abajo.

**-.-.-.-**

**Lo que esto ha logrado…**

**Capítulo anterior:** _Confusión._

**Capítulo dos:** _Palos en la rueda. _

**-.-.-.-**

El agua pareció ser como un tranquilizante para la joven de cabellos castaños. Su cara ya no se encontraba empapada sólo por las lágrimas sino también por el agua de la canilla. Suspiró con cierta pesadez y levantó la cabeza, lo suficiente como para ser escuchada. Era increíble pensar que aquella acción tan banal la había hecho sentir mejor que las palabras esperanzadoras y poco confiables de su hermano y amigos.

Apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos, recargándose en el mismo. Su cabeza estaba gacha y no podía verse su rostro, sólo las gotas que caían del mismo. Luego, miró la puerta, su rostro estaba algo rojo, sus ojos cristalinos debido al llanto. Aquella puerta…era enfrentarse a esa realidad…esa realidad que…no supo de dónde había salido.

¿Era posible que algo saliera de la nada…? ¿Como si fuese un brote mágico…?

Quiso acercarse, quiso que sus piernas dejaran de estar casi entumecidas y moverse pero no pudo, su cuerpo no quería reaccionar por más que su mente y alma quisieron.

—¡Ah!

El sonido de unos golpes a la puerta atrajo su atención y el escuchar su nombre sólo atrajo más su atención.

—¡Kari! ¡¿Me oyes?! —era la voz de T.K.

—¿Qué quieres? —frunció el ceño, mas, no se acercó ni abrió la puerta.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué otra cosa voy a querer? ¡Hablar contigo! —gritó el rubio, casi exasperado y molesto. Aquello sólo logró enfadar a la chica.

—Pues lo siento pero yo no. "Ya no hay nada más que decir", T.K….

Y ésas fueron las mismas palabras que él le había dicho. Del otro lado de la puerta T.K estaba sorprendido, sin habla. De verdad… ¿le estaba diciendo esas palabras…? ¿Qué quería decir?

—¡Por favor, Kari! ¡Sal de aquí, tenemos que hablar! —T.K. alzó su voz y golpeó nuevamente la puerta pero con más fuerza logrando que Kari se sobresaltara.

—¡No, T.K! ¡Déjame! Ve con tu amiga que a ella le crees —dijo Kari, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Amiga? ¿Cuál amiga? —la voz de T.K se oyó confusa.

—Tú ya sabes…

Takeru, harto de toda aquella telenovela intentó abrir la puerta pero se dio cuenta de una cosa.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?! —ésta vez la voz de Takeru se oía en verdad enfadada, no era para menos, la persona con la que trataba de hablar cara a cara había puesto una puerta en medio, separándolos.

—¡¿Por qué iba a ser?! —gritó esta vez la pequeña de los Yagami, de manera defensiva.

—¡Por favor, Kari! ¡Estamos discutiendo sin vernos las caras! ¡En un baño! Y yo afuera, ¡como un jodido imbécil! —frustrado, así se sentía.

Hikari sopesó sus palabras y suspiró, tenía razón. No sabía qué rayos le sucedía. Por qué se había molestado tanto y entristecido al ver cómo Takeru era casi convencido por las palabras de Catherine.

Estuvo unos segundos, quizás dos o tres minutos pensando si abrir o no la puerta…

Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta vio algo que la sorprendió nuevamente, ésa…esa Catherine de nuevo abrazándolo y casi llevándose a rastras. Kari le miró sin entender y pudo ver que él también la miraba. ¿Acaso…no tenía poder de decisión sobre esa francesa?

**-.-.-.-**

—¡Catherine! Deja ya de hacer este circo, no me causa gracia —de nuevo estaba molesto, frustrado y molesto. Aunque Catherine estaba casi igual.

—A mí tampoco, T.K. ¿Viste lo que pasó ahí? —señalando la puerta del baño. Takeru miró la puerta antes de irse.

—Sí, ¿y? —arqueó una ceja.

—¡Ajá! ¿Y? —continuó.

—No sé a qué quieres llegar con esto…—ni tampoco quería saber.

—¡Oh, por amor de Dios! ¡T.K, es obvio! —notó como el rubio quería evitarla y se paró enfrente suyo, deteniéndolo.

—No, no sé a que te refieres con eso, Catherine —trató de tenerle la mayor paciencia posible, pero era difícil, condenadamente difícil.

—¡T.K! ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Qué te lo tengo que decir…!

—Baja la voz… —el rubio se acercó para poder susurrarle, mirándole en serio enfadado. —Estás llamando demasiado la atención…

—¡P-pero! —bufó. —¡¿Cómo es que puedes decirme eso cuando tu novia te acaba de mandar al demonio?! O mejor dicho…tu exnovia…encima de esa manera, sin darte la cara —la francesa se cruzó de brazos.

—Esto es sólo un malentendido, Catherine…se solucionará, te agradecería que dejaras de meterte en donde no te llaman…además, tengo clases, ya estoy retrasado gracias a ti. Adiós —dicho de decir aquello se largó dejándola sola.

La chica apretó los puños y golpeó el suelo con su zapato, ¿cómo es que podía ser tan terco? Ya, ya sabría cómo hacer para que T.K dejara de creer en Kari, y viceversa. Ella conseguiría separar a la parejita más feliz de la escuela.

**-.-.-.-**

La mirada rojiza de la castaña se encontraba perdida en aquél libro, miró tan sólo dos o tres segundos la figura de su recién proclamado exnovio que no se encontraba al lado de ella, no, ahora él estaba cerca de la ventana. Al lado de esa francesa que a cada rato llamaba su atención o mejor dicho trataba.

—Chsst, Kari… —la voz de Daisuke logró que dejara de estar absorta en su mundo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Davis? —preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

—¡A ti que te sucede! Yolei ya nos contó todo a mí, a Cody, a Joe e Izzy… —dijo, mientras contaba con los dedos. —Ahora ya seguro lo sabe toda la escuela.

—Motomiya si sigue hablando en clases hago que limpie los baños con ayuda de Takaishi —¿más claro? Imposible.

Daisuke miró un momento al rubio, pensó un poco y se dirigió a su profesor.

—Sí, castígueme… —aquello tomó por sorpresa a los demás alumnos en especial a Hikari y a Takeru, ¿por qué quería que lo castigaran?

—Eh…—el profesor no supo ni qué decir, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y dijo con voz poco convencida. —M-Muy bien. Quédese después de clase con el joven Takaishi y espere a que llegue el conserje. —Daisuke asintió levemente.

—¿Por qué…? —la voz de Kari atrajo su atención y él la miró, luego se sonrió.

—Tengo que hablar con T.K...

¿Por qué aquellas palabras no le habían sonado muy bien?

**-.-.-.-**

El sonido del celular de Mimi llamó su atención. Miró quién la llamaba y atendió.

—¿Matt? ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó, mientras se dirigía fuera del salón de clases para el salón de informática donde estaría Koushiro.

—_Eh, sí…al parecer las cosas ente T.K y Kari se han complicado_ —la voz del rubio sonó algo confusa.

—¡¿Cómo?! Creía que ya con hablarlo estaría todo bien…

—_Sí, creímos, pero bueno, de nuevo Catherine hizo de las suyas…y Davis se está pegando mucho a Kari…haciéndose el amigo consolador…_

—No creo que Davis esté fingiendo…él está aún muy enamorado de Kari, se nota, pero no creo que él aproveche la situación para intentar una jugada, él es un buen amigo dentro de todo, ¿no?

—_Eres muy ingenua en creer aquello, Mimi_ —pudo escuchar un suspiro del parte del rubio. _—Aún así, si Catherine mueve los hilos y convence a Davis…_

—¿Tú crees aquello, Matt? ¿Crees que…alguien puede enamorar a otra persona a base de mentiras y manipulación…?

Sólo pudo escuchar desde la otra línea un suspiro: _—Si la otra persona no se entera de nada y le cree ciegamente…sí…_

Ésas eran las palabras que no quería escuchar…

—Pobre, T.K, hay que ayudarle a como dé lugar…

—_Lo sé, Mimi…pero, trata de entender. Ellos ya son grandes, no podemos estar siempre detrás de ellos…_

—Pero no podría ser un empujón o algo, me duele verlos tan distanciados, no parecen ellos…

—_Ya vamos a salir de esto…_ —suspiró. _—Tengo que irme, nos vemos..._

—Está bien —dijo ella un poco entristecida. —¡Te quiero!

—_Y yo a ti. Adiós._

—¡Adiós!

Y la conversación quedó allí. Abrió la puerta de la Sala de Informática. Estaba como siempre, pero sin los chicos considerados "nerds" usándolas.

—¡Izzy! ¡¿Estás?! —miró la computadora que usaba su amigo lástima que él no se encontraba, luego miró a toda la sala y la notó más desordenada de lo normal. Vio algunos pendrives en el suelo y algunos papeles también ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Y por mera curiosidad se acercó a la computadora de su amigo y se sentó en la misma, observándola mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Un sintetizador de voz…? —murmuró, mirando una de las carpetas que había en la computadora que era ocupada por su amigo. Pero fue otra cosa que le llamó aún más la atención, vio en el suelo algo de color rojo, salió del asiento y se agachó para inspeccionarlo. Luego lo tomó entre sus manos.

—¿Un pendiente…? —una chica había entrado ahí, eso era seguro… pero, ¿quién?

**-.-.-.-**

Sintió cómo su celular vibró en su jean y frunció el ceño, ¿de quién podría ser ahora? ¿Acaso no sabían que estaba en la Universidad?

—¿Sora, sucede algo? —preguntó Tai, un tanto dormido y recostado sobre el pupitre.

—Nada…un mensaje —sacó su celular con discreción observando a cada tanto que el profesor siguiera concentrado en su lectura y no levantara la vista.

—¿Mensaje de quién? —se incorporó mejor en su asiento. —Si estamos aquí… —bostezó.

—Eso lo sé… —abrió el mensaje. —Es de Mimi—dijo extrañada.

—¿De Mimi? Qué extraño… ¿Le pasó algo? —Yamato levantó una ceja; escuchándoles curioso.

—No por lo que dice en el mensaje…—decía la pelirroja, leyendo el celular.

—¿Entonces de qué es? —preguntó el moreno exagerado.

—Por lo que me puso al parecer las cosas con Kari y T.K se han complicado debido a la metiche de Catherine y Davis…

En el momento en que Sora nombró el nombre de Catherine su voz había sonado molesta, nunca le había caído bien la francesa, puesto que le parecía la clase de persona que siempre buscaba la aprobación ajena, además de que Tai se sintió un tanto atraído por la belleza de la misma. Logrando que sintiera celos y un cierto rencor, y obviamente enfado con ella misma por ése mismo sentimiento rencoroso, pero era inevitable sentirlo por una chica que se creía especial sólo por saber dos idiomas y ser bonita, ¡dios! Ni Mimi hacía lo que _ésa_ hacía…

—¿Sora…estás ida…? ¡Sora, Sora! —la removió con una de sus manos.

—¡Aah! ¡Eh! ¡Tai, no hagas eso!

—¡Yagami! ¡Takenouchi! —el profesor levantó la vista del periódico y los fulminó con la cabeza, en respuesta la pareja bajó la cabeza en señal de educación y entendimiento. El profesor volvió a lo suyo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Yamato que se encontraba atrás de ellos los miró sin entender y se acercó a Sora.

—¿Qué pasó? —le susurró en voz baja y Sora en respuesta le alcanzó su teléfono con el mensaje aún en él. Yamato aceptó el teléfono con duda y leyó el mensaje de su novia dirigida a su amiga.

—Oh, mierda…

Y con ésa palabra se podía entender que nada bueno había sucedido.

**-.-.-.-**

Los ojos negros del muchacho observaron con curiosidad los ojos azules de la chica. Sabía que algo ocultaba con esa cara inocente de "yo no fui". Lo sabía gracias a que Yolei era la reina de las chismosas y había contado a todo el mundo lo del rompimiento de Kari y T.K.

—Catherine, sé que tomaste algo del Salón de Informática. Necesito que me lo devuelvas, es algo privado —dijo Koushiro, suspirando.

La rubia le miró como si no entendiese lo que le había dicho.

—¿Acaso tienes pruebas como para venir y culparme como si nada…?

Era curioso, le parecía curioso como las personas para defenderse se auto incriminaban.

—Claro que las tengo, si no, no te estaría echando la culpa…

La francesa se sonrió y se cruzó de manera elegante los brazos, mientras negaba.

—Y dime, Izumi, ¿cuáles son tus pruebas? ¿Dónde supuestamente me viste…?

¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? ¿Tratando de tergiversar sus palabras como si aquellas sólo fuesen unas piezas? ¡Claro que era ella! Basándose en la siguiente situación densa en la que se encontraban su interés romántico, la pareja de ése mismo interés y los sentimientos de ella y del otro muchacho sentía por la pareja de ése amor casi platónico era obvio que la francesa lograría lo que estuviese al alcance de sus posibilidades para lograr la ruptura y así poder tener la chance de engatusar al rubio.

Pero primero, había que conocer a los especímenes involucrados. Y si la chica no era demasiado fantasiosa sabría que con aquél rubio había entre pocas y nulas posibilidades de que sintiese algo de atracción más allá del físico por la chica en cuestión, y más, si se sumaba al hecho de que si lograba la ruptura de su chico anhelado aún podría sentir cosas por su ex pareja y/o no querer saber nada de tener una nueva pareja.

Cosas que había aprendido de escuchar a sus amigos y de las revistas de adolescentes que Mimi solía tener en su bolso cuando ella iba a su casa a hacer trabajos escolares y la mitad y un poco más del trabajo lo terminaba haciendo él y la castaña preparaba algo de merienda.

Finalmente habló, luego de tantas cavilaciones: —Esto no llegará a ningún lado, así que te pido nuevamente lo que te estoy diciendo o tendré que hablarlo con el profesor de Informática, Catherine…

Aquello pareció ofender a la francesa que sólo se dio media vuelta y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, ése gesto era muy parecido al de Mimi cuando se molestaba porque él se concentraba más en su laptop o tenía una discusión con Yamato, temas de pareja (u otras cosas que lograban molestar a su mejor amiga), pero en Mimi era hasta lindo y gracioso. En Catherine era algo lleno de soberbia.

Y justo al haber hecho aquél gesto se pudo percatar que no tenía nada en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. Lo que era extraño puesto que era conocida por usar los pendientes más extravagantes que podría haber, tal y como había dicho Mimi una vez. Quizás era una de esas modas extrañas de las revistas que tenía Mimi a menudo. Como la de llevar aretes en las uñas o cosas así.

—Lo siento, Izumi. Pero soy una persona de categoría como para que me tachen de ladrona o algo así. No me llamo Catherine Deneuve por nada. Si no tienes una prueba concreta de que yo te robé algo no pronuncies nunca mi nombre… —luego se alejó sin más, con ese aire soberbio que recién había demostrado.

Koushiro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿qué rayos había sido todo eso?

—Se lo tengo que informar a alguien —y sacó su celular de su pantalón, decidió mandarle un mensaje de Mimi, ella siempre atendía sin importar qué igual que Miyako, pero, prefería evitar hacerlo con ella, sabía muy bien cuáles podían ser las consecuencias.

**-.-.-.-**

Salió de la Sala de Informática "ligeramente ofendida", ¿dónde rayos se había ido Koushiro? ¡Justo que por fin había logrado hacer su tarea ella sola sin ayuda de nadie él no aparecía! Necesitaba verle con urgencia para verificar si estaba bien y que le explicara unas cosa de matemáticas y, no estaba en la sala, corrección: no había NADIE en la sala. ¡Ni siquiera Miyako!

Lo único que halló de interesante fue aquél pendiente que ahora tenía en uno de sus bolsillos de su cartera de marca y esa cosa de sintetizador de voz. Aunque no entendía muy bien qué era, sabía que algo tendría que ver con Vocaloid pero, más que eso, no. Además, ¿por qué iban a estar esos geniecillos electrónicos haciendo música digitalizada? ¡Nada tenía sentido!

Sintió de pronto que su celular sonaba y lo sacó, mirando quién era.

—¡Ahora me va a escuchar! —casi gritó, al ver que se trababa del pelirrojo. —¡Tú…!

—_¡Ya! Lo sé, discúlpame por no haber estado en la Sala como prometimos, Mimi. Hubo un problema… _

Mimi se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego habló: —¿Cuál problema?

—_Verás, alguien entró a la Sala, revolvió todo y robó unos archivos que estaban en la computadora. Lástima que no pude copiar los archivos, tenía la plena confianza de que nadie tocaría nada… Pero, por lo menos ya tengo a un sospechoso… _—Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Quién...?

—_La chica transferida de Francia, Catherine._

Si Mimi estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba anonadada.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaah! —el grito chillón que había soltado Mimi seguramente había logrado alejar a Koushiro de su celular. —¡Eso lo explica! ¡Ahí en tu computadora estaba abierta una carpeta vacía con el nombre de "Sintetizador de Voz" y justo encontré un pendiente.

—_¿Un pendiente?_

—Sí, es bastante pesado y llamativo, de color rojo. No es un pendiente que se usaría en la escuela y de día. La chica debería saber que se tendría que usar algo más discreto, como unas perlas o…

—_¡Bueno, bueno! E-eso no importa, Mimi. Allí ya tenemos la prueba cabal de que Catherine ha sido la culpable. No pierdas el pendiente._

Mimi frunció los labios y el ceño al escuchar aquello, sintiéndose ofendida. Infló las mejillas de manera infantil.

—¡Ay, Izzy! ¡¿De verdad crees que podría yo perder el pendiente?! ¡Además, está en mi bolso! Y yo sin mi querido bolso no salgo.

Koushiro ante ese válido y lógico argumento no discutió. Le recordó a Mimi que tuviera cuidado y se despidió, cortando la llamada.

Mimi se quedó unos instantes pensativa. ¿Por qué Catherine habría hecho aquello? No tenía lógica. Alguna maniobra tendría que ver para quedarse con Takeru, de eso no había duda, pero, ¿qué?

Decidió que hasta no saber si aquél hurto que había hecho tendría que ver con Takeru, no se lo comentaría a nadie.

**-.-.-.-**

Estúpido pelirrojo. Se creía Sherlock Holmes sólo por ser uno de los alumnos más inteligentes de la escuela. ¡Cómo le molestaba esas actitudes de la gente! Pero aquello no le importaba, había salido sana y salva de ése chico.

Se fue directamente al baño de mujeres, concretamente al espejo del baño de mujeres (agradeció que estuviese vacío después de todo el curso de T.K, Kari, Davis y ella tenían hora libre) fijándose si su maquillaje y su cabello estaban en orden pero se dio cuenta de algo. Le faltaba el arete de la oreja derecha.

—Quizás se me habrá caído por ahí —murmuró para sí, quitándose el otro arete y guardándolo en su bolso. Luego sacó de su bolso rojo chillón dos aretes de color verde y se los puso en la oreja. Se sonrió, aquellos aretes combinaban perfectamente con el uniforme escolar. Catherine (al igual que Mimi) eran esas clases de chicas que podrían sentirse desnudas si no llevaban algún accesorio en el cuerpo.

Se perfumó luego y observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Sonrió. Aún tenía tiempo para planear muchas cosas. No iba a dejar que la rarita de Yagami se quedara con el lindo de Takeru, no, claro que no. Ella no se lo merecía. Takeru iba a ser suyo, a como diera lugar. Después de todo, ellos ya habían desconfiado de ambos por sí solos, ahora sólo era cuestión de confundirlos aún más y hasta lograr que se pelearan.

Con aquellas ideas en su cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios salió del baño, sin darse cuenta de nada más. Si la miraban o no.

Y la persona que justo la había estado no había sido otra que la encargada del periódico escolar y una de las chicas más chismosas de la escuela.

Miyako Inoue.

—Así que la francesita está jugando a ser la villana de la historia —dijo la chica de cabellos morados en voz baja, con una lapicera y un block de notas en la mano. Garabateó unas palabras en el mismo y se levantó de su "medio escondite" que eran simplemente unas sillas y mesas rotas apiladas en un rincón y una tela oscura que lo recubría. Sí, Miyako podía ser una Ninja contorsionista si la situación lo requería, mejor dicho, ella podía ser cualquier cosa. Y no tenía límites en hacerlo.

—No sé saldrá con la suya —frunció el ceño, mirando hacia donde se había dirigido la extranjera.

Porque Miyako se había convertido en la sombra de Catherine cuando la segunda tuvo su primer intento de joder la relación de su mejor amiga y su novio. Y ella no se lo permitiría, no en el nombre del amor y la inocencia. Porque eso era algo que a esa rubiecita le faltaba y mucho.

—¡Yolei! —escuchó unos gritos provenir detrás de ella y ocultó su block entre las ropas de su uniforme, encarando aquellas voces.

—¡Chicos! —gritó la chica sorprendida al ver ahí a su novio Ken y a su amigo Iori. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! El profesor de Informática te anda buscando y la directora igual —Miyako palideció al escuchar las palabras del menor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Por lo que sucedió en el Salón de Informativa, parece ser que un intruso robó información y como Izzy y tú son los presidentes del mismo los anda buscando. Además de que te saltaste las dos primeras clases, ¿qué andabas haciendo, Yolei? —preguntó el chico de cabello azul, un poco avergonzado por tener una novia tan…interesante.

—¡Asuntos de mujeres! —contestó rápidamente la joven de anteojos, había sido lo primero que se ocurrió.

Los dos chicos se miraron sin entender mas, dejaron el tema ahí. No querían saber qué clase de "asuntos de mujeres" debía tratar Miyako, ni querían imaginárselo.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices; sólo acuérdate de ir allá o la directora se enojará conmigo —dijo el menor de los tres luego se despidió, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su salón de clases.

—Yolei, yo —comenzó a hablar pero no pudo terminar la frase al ver una hoja de árbol entre los cabellos de la chica. Con cuidado se lo retiró. —Yolei, creo que deberías pegarte un baño —dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y asintió nerviosa. —S-si, ¡eso haré! —odiaba no decirle la verdad a su novio y ocultarle cosas, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Está bien, oye, ¿tú te has enterado de lo de Kari y T.K? Los he escuchado pelear cerca de aquí y vi que T.K se fue con ésta chica, ¿cómo era? La francesa, así que se lo comuniqué a Matt por medio de su teléfono —comentó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

Ella pestañeó, sorprendida.

—¿Eso cuándo fue?

—Antes de que comenzáramos las clases, ¿tú dónde estabas?

—¡Aah! ¡Sí! Estaba con Izzy, haciendo el proyecto que tenemos pensado…

Ken frunció el ceño, pensativo. —¿La aplicación de software?

Ella asintió: —¡Bingo! Del sintetizador de voz, eso mismo; ya tenemos la voz de Kari, de T.K, Davis, Cody y Mimi, además de la de nosotros dos y la de Izzy —comentó la chica, más segura de sí misma al ver que la discusión iba para otro lado.

Ken la miró un poco sorprendido pero al final sonrió. —Me parece bien, Yolei. Yo iré a mi próxima clase, ¿te espero a la salida? —ella asintió con entusiasmo, el correspondió el entusiasmo de la joven con esa clásica sonrisa encantadora y tranquila, tan común en él.

Una vez el chico hubiese desaparecido de su vista la joven no pudo evitar chillar de emoción. ¡Cómo amaba a su novio! ¡Era tan perfecto, dulce, atento! Y…pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo. Ella estaba en una misión y esa misión era ayudar a sus amigos a que volviesen juntos y desenmascarar a la francesa de Catherine a como diera lugar.

**-.-.-.-**

—¡Oh, pero si ésa es Hikari Yagami! —se escuchó una voz despectiva hablar, claramente la de una chica.

—¡¿Ésa es?! —luego se oyó una risa. —Pensé que sería alguien más bonita, siendo hermana de Taichi Yagami.

—¡Jaja, te creo! No salió al hermano, ¿viste su cara? ¡Parece una muerta viva!

—¿Qué es lo que le habrá visto Takeru-kun? —ésa fue una nueva voz.

¿"Takeru-kun"? Se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que le llamaban.

—Quizá Takeru-kun quiso ser bueno con ella y se compadeció —opinó la primera voz, se podía sentir la ira y al envidia en sus palabras.

—¡Pero qué mal gusto tiene!

—No tiene el mismo buen gusto que su hermano mayor.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Te refieres a Yamato Ishida?! ¿El cantante de Teenage Wolves? ¿Con quién sale?

—Con Mimi Tachikawa. La chica más bonita, rica y popular de la escuela.

—¡Pfft! Seguro sale con ella por su dinero.

—Pero por lo menos eligió a alguien mejor —unas risas inundaron el lugar y por primera vez Hikari las observó.

Se encontraban en el patio, aprovechando la hora libre que tenían, no sabía dónde estaba T.K y aquello lograba hacerla sentir casi como desorientada, como si le faltara algo. Suspiró y pudo darse cuenta de que aquellas chicas se habían acercado a ella.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Con que aquí está la pequeña Yagami —murmuró una de las chicas, de cabello negro azabache y mirada verdosa.

—¿Y? ¿De nuevo andas haciéndote la mosquita muerta? —rió otra de las chicas, de cabello castaño oscuro y mechas de color violáceas.

Hikari las miró fijamente a las tres, pasando su mirada cobriza por cada una.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿A la señorita le han comida la lengua? —espetó la última, ésta tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y al igual que la otra cubierta de mechas de colores sólo que ésta los tenía oscuros. Llevaba un piercing en la comisura del labio inferior y otro en la ceja izquierda. Cosa que no entendía muy bien Hikari porque estaban prohibidos esos accesorios.

—No, no me ha pasado nada —contestó, levantándose de su sitio. —Con permiso…

—¡Ey, ey! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? —la primera chica la tomó del brazo, impidiendo su "fuga", las otras dos la rodearon.

—¿Por qué no jugamos a "Kagome Kagome"? —rió de manera cínica, soltando a la chica de una manera un tanto brusca, logrando que Hikari retrocediera hacia atrás pero justo ambas chicas la empujaron hacia delante, Hikari terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Vamos, Yagami! Sólo es un juego…

—¿Acaso no quieres ser buena compañera y jugar con nosotras?

¿Por qué le hacían esto si ella ni las conocía? Trató de levantarse del lugar pero se lo impidieron.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —una de ellas la agarró del brazo, con bastante fuerza. —No te vamos a dejar ir, Yagami. No luego de lo que hiciste…

—No sé a qué se refieren ustedes, sólo déjenme ir. No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo Hikari con voz firme, mirando ceñuda a las chicas.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Tú pareces no entender! Rechazaste a uno de los chicos más lindos de la escuela, ¿crees que eso quedará así como así? Todas nosotras, esperando, soñando con que uno de ellos al menos nos diga un cumplido y tú… —la miró con rencor —…rechazas a Takeru-kun como si nada, ¿quién te crees que eres? No eres nada especial, no eres bonita, tienes corte de niño, tu voz es tonta, eres aburrida, no eres la más inteligente, ¿qué cosa especial puede ver alguien en ti?

—¡Oigan, déjenla en paz! —gritó una voz detrás de ellas. Hikari abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Da-Daivis! —gritó Hikari, sorprendida al ver que se trataba del moreno.

—¡Dai-Daisuke-kun! —se sorprendió una de las chicas, algo asustada.

—¡¿Qué le estaban haciendo a mi amiga?! —gritó nuevamente, enfadado con ellas.

—¡Nada, nada! ¡Sólo estábamos jugando! —exclamó otra voz.

—¡S-sí! ¡¿Verdad, Hikari-chan?! —una de ellas la miró rogándole, Hikari quiso decir algo.

—¡No mientan, vi cómo la trataban! ¡Ahora váyanse! —ordenó con voz firme y las chicas huyeron, dejándolos solos. Él se acercó rápidamente a ella, alargando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Gracias, puedo sola —le sonrió de manera amable y se levantó, acomodándose su cabello.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el moreno con obvia preocupación en su voz y mirada.

—Sí —ella sonrió de aquella manera que parecía iluminar lo que veía.

Él creyó estar convencidos de sus palabras. —Si tú lo dices —sonrió. —Por cierto, Kari. ¿Qué pasó entre tú y T.K? —Daisuke puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, de manera relajada.

Ella hizo un gesto con los labios, no esperaba que le preguntara aquello. Trató de darle su mejor sonrisa, pero no pudo.

—Nada, s-sólo una confusión —ella asintió con la cabeza. Él ladeó la cabeza, no creyendo sus palabras.

—¿Segura? Kari… —él la tomó de ambas manos y la miró a los ojos. Hikari se sorprendió por aquél gesto pero igual lo miró, era la primera vez que veía esa intensidad en sus ojos que logró hacerle latir el corazón con fuerza. —Kari, a pesar de los sentimientos fuertes que yo tengo por ti, sigues siendo mi amiga y quiero tu sonrisa luminosa en tu rostro; todos queremos lo mejor para ti y para T.K ante todo.

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Abrazó a su amigo con fuerza y éste correspondió aquél gesto, tratando de controlarse. Era casi un sueño hecho realidad, la chica de la que estaba enamorado lo abrazaba con aquella fuerza, con aquella intensidad, no le importaba que no lo abrazara con los sentimientos que él esperaba, pero lo importante para él era su acción; y él estaba conforme con eso.

—Gracias, Davis…

—¡Ey! ¡Para eso están los amigos! —y con una mano despeinó sus cabellos.

—¡Ey! —rió la chica al ver sus cabellos revueltos y que unos mechones interferían con su vista.

—Estás más linda con una sonrisa… —halagó el muchacho. Ella se volvió a sorprender por sus palabras y no pudo disimular aquél rubor en sus mejillas.

—De nuevo, gracias…

**-.-.-.-**

Una sonrisa triunfadora se vio en sus labios al ver la foto que tenía en su celular. Sí, aquella foto sería perfecta para mostrársela a él. Sí, sin dura será meterle más traba a todo. Sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, crear mentiras con imágenes que podrían lograr que la gente mal pensara sobre aquello.

Y no era tan difícil ya que justo, justo, la persona involucrada, el momento indicado, y la persona indicada para lograr que aquello fuese malentendido.

Parecía ser que la suerte le sonreír y que el mundo conspiraba a su favor.

Al menos, por esos momentos.

**-.-.-.-**

—¡Maldición! —bufó el rubio, tratando de encestar sin éxito. Estaba tan frustrado y enojado consigo mismo por toda la situación estresante que estaba viviendo.

Y no era para menos, su novia (o exnovia al parecer) le había "cortado el rostro"; su grupito de fanáticas buscaban explicaciones y ya regalándose ante él y ni hablar de la francesa que también quería ser algo más que su simple compañera, pero que hacía todo de manera más…¿cómo decirlo? Sofisticada.

Negó con la cabeza, no, no era esa palabra la que buscaba.

Y en aquél momento nunca había sentido tanta empatía con su hermano mayor.

Trató nuevamente de meter la pelota de baloncesto en el cesto, pero no, no pudo. La pelota tan sólo rozó el lugar y cayó fuera de la canasta.

Bufó con enfado. Su idea de venir a la cancha de baloncesto era descargarse de lo que sentía dentro, no frustrarse aún más.

Se pasó su mano derecha por su cabello, despeinándose sus cabellos rubios, agarró la pelota y dio media vuelta para salir de la cancha y tomar una ducha que quizá le hacía mejor efecto y le calmara pero se detuvo al ver a la persona que se encontraba allí.

—Catherine —murmuró de mala gana. Ella sonrió sin percatarse del tono que había usado.

—Sabía que te encontrarías aquí —ella sonrió, sintiéndose inteligente por haberlo encontrado.

—Bueno, no hay que ser adivino para saber que por el momento que estoy sintiendo me encontraría aquí. Es demasiado obvio… —descalificó el rubio, pues estaba demasiado molesto con Catherine como para ser considerado con ella.

—No me trates así —puso una cara que la pondría una niña de cinco años al escuchar el regaño de su padre, Takeru rodó los ojos.

—Catherine, agradezco ese interés que tienes por mí, pero, por favor déjame en paz —pidió él, tratando de llenarse y seguir teniéndole paciencia. —Quiero aprovechar los quince minutos de hora libre que tenemos antes de que llegue el siguiente profesor, SOLO —hizo énfasis en la última palabra. —¿Quedó claro?

Ella se molestó por aquellas palabras, pero le entendía, después de todo, no siempre uno se pelea con su pareja por una confusión que con sólo explicarla (y quizás dar una prueba verídica) quedaba en el olvido. No, porque se trataban de Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi, la pareja más feliz y perfecta de todas.

—Lo sé, Takeru-kun —ella sonrió. Él frunció el ceño ante ese apodo. —Pero, debo mostrarte algo, SÍ o SÍ y no, no acepto un "NO" como respuesta —ella rápidamente sacó un grabador pequeño que cabía en la palma de sus manos. —Escucha esto… —ordenó con voz firme.

—"_¿Hice bien en discutir con Takeru por algo tan tonto para así poder separarme?"_ —el rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¡¿ésa era la voz de Hikari?! ¿Por qué sonaba tan extraña? Parecía que le costaba hablar.

—"_¡Claro que sí, Hikari! Así los dos podemos estar juntos, ¿no?"_ —casi se le salía el corazón del pecho, ¿ése era Daisuke?

—"_Creo…que tienes razón. Además, ya no sentía nada por él. Tan sólo…se había vuelto costumbre…"_ —¡¿Costumbre?! ¡¿Había sido para ella todo una costumbre?!

—"_¡Pero, ya! ¡Olvídate de él! Ahora estoy aquí contigo, ya no tienes que fingir ser feliz…"_ —y ya no escuchó más nada. Pestañeó un par de veces, perdido, era casi como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla. Como si el mundo estuviese dando vueltas y él…no sintiese nada, sólo confusión, aturdimiento.

—Y falta algo más… —aquella foto de ella y Daisuke fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Fue, como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría.

No, Hikari no era así, ella jamás le engañaría con alguien, ni tampoco a esa persona le engañaría. En conclusión, ella nunca podía serle infiel a nadie.

—Te lo dije. Eres demasiado bueno y confianzudo, Takeru-kun…no te mereces esto…

Y era la primera vez que le creía aquellas palabras. O eso creía él…

**-.-.-.-**

Ok, ¡aquí está el segundo capítulo! En realidad pensaba terminarlo en éste cap, pero por alguna razón seguí escribiendo y escribiendo y no me medí. Primero se me ocurría algo, luego mi mente estaba vacía y luego algo se me ocurría xD.

Creo que le dí más protagonismo a todos menos a Takeru y a Hikari D: fail mío xD. Pero es que si me concentraba en sólo ellos dos y que nadie hiciera nada, el capítulo hubiese sido (al menos para mí) excesivamente cortito y ni se hubiese disfrutado xD. Además, de que a éstos dos hay que meterles drama y mucho drama para que sea una pareja no tan cursi D: Así que, perdón si les ha parecido que todos menos los verdaderos protagonistas del fic han tenido su momento de brillar.

Como siempre, no sé si hubo OoC por parte de los personajes (en especial Izzy, Yolei y Ken que nunca los he usado). Pero sé que ustedes me lo dirán, confío lol.

Bueno, voy aclarando algunas otras cosas del fic como por ejemplo lo de la aplicación de software de síntesis de voz, ¿qué es eso? ¿Un ejemplo claro? ¡Vocaloid! Aquellos programas que pueden cantar. Aquí pueden usar también a Loquendo que es lo mismo sólo que éste habla xDD.

¿Kagome Kagome? Es una canción infantil japonés, donde un niño es seleccionado como el "oni" (demonio) o "cosa" debe sentarse con los ojos cubiertos en medio de un círculo formado por los demás participantes, como una ronda. Los demás niños unen sus manos y caminan en círculo alrededor del _oni_ mientras cantan la canción del juego. Cuando la canción termina, el _oni_ habla y pronuncia el nombre de la persona que se encuentre detrás de él en ese momento. Si acierta, esa persona cambiará de rol con el _oni_; justamente Vocaloid hace la referencia de ese juego en una canción (claro que es una canción que da miedo xDUu).

Bueno, volviendo al tema del fic, quizá exageré en meter tanto a Catherine como manipuladora, pero es que, ¡lo necesito! Quiero que el Takari sufra mucho –okno- xD

Y de que Tai, Sora y Matt esté en la Universidad, pues, leí en Wikipedia –haciendo publicidad de manera subliminal (?)- leí que o pueden hacer el bachiller o pasar ya a la secundaría. Pero ya decidí que estuviesen en la Universidad y no complicármela tanto.

Le dí una oportunidad a Cody de aparecer, vieron (?). A mí personalmente me agrada, a veces me aburre con su personalidad xDD pero, bueno. No soy mala con la gente y le di su momento de aparecer. Sólo falta Joe y listo, todos juntitos –hace arcoiris con sus manos (?)- Y de nuevo, perdón si hay mucha confusión entre los tiempos y esas cosas e.e Me mezclé mucho xDUu. Y también si es que ven OoC, traté de darle…más personalidad dulce y amable a Takeru, sino que se enojara y esas cosas, creo que más adelante, con Daisuke y Hikari se verá rencoroso xD y traté de darle un poco más de depresión a Hikari que ésta vez si es justificable (?).

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, o mejor dicho, les haya parecido pasable xD. Yo me iré a cuidar un foro que me necesita, a contestar roles y a leer fics pendientes :C

Así que la próxima actualización tardará un tiempo (no sé cuánto porque recién termino este cap y lo subo xD). Pero trataré de siempre escribir algo y terminarlo xD.

Sin nada más qué agregar (o eso espero) me despido por ahora.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
